


Hot Sand/Cold Sand

by Yuzu__Tvxq



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzu__Tvxq/pseuds/Yuzu__Tvxq
Summary: 沙漠和两个男人





	Hot Sand/Cold Sand

Hot Sand

 

这是他们开车出来的第三十五天。他们用掉了一千多加仑汽油，六颗子弹，六千七百美元和十七个安全套。  
上午十点。  
荒无人迹的公路上，空气因为高温扭曲了前方的景色，空调的温度从夜里到现在一路走低，开始新一天的冷热交替。车里的电台发出刺耳的电流声，偶尔回光返照般地播一段悠扬的乡村音乐。郑允浩整个人斜躺在副驾座位上，粘满了沙土的靴子搭在车载收音机凸起的狭窄平面上。  
“郑允浩，我说，你能不能把脚放下去。”驾驶座上的沈昌珉戴着墨镜看不出表情，“车坏了会很麻烦，你鞋子上的土——”  
“我腰疼，这玩意儿硌的。如果你不开车的话，我想我会更愿意把腿搭在你身上。”郑允浩捧着手机有点漫不经心。益智小游戏浮夸幼稚的音效让沈昌珉不动声色地瞥他一眼才把视线挪回前方：  
“我们的车快没油了，附近有加油站吗？”  
“一百三十公里。”郑允浩打开地图看了看，“是个小镇，我们可以去歇一天，买点东西然后继续上路。”  
沈昌珉从后视镜里瞟一眼后座上零零散散的几样速食和矿泉水，点了点头。  
GAME OVER的声音响起时，郑允浩把手机随手丢在座位的某个角落。他用一顶鸭舌帽盖住脸遮挡阳光，露出的下颌线锋利又精致。  
沈昌珉关掉半死不活的电台，调小了空调的冷风。

郑允浩睡得并不安稳。  
他向来浅眠，沈昌珉开车的动静让他觉得困扰。他偏过头眯着眼睛打量驾驶座上的男人，沈昌珉的侧脸在阳光下沾染了层叠的阴影。因为墨镜郑允浩看不到他的眼睛，于是他索然无味地咂嘴，又把视线偏向了外面一望无际的沙漠。  
郑允浩在大约半年前的某个夜晚认识了沈昌珉。  
他在红灯区的一间酒吧工作——调酒师，算是个干净的职业。然而东方人的样貌气质总是让他招蜂引蝶。沈昌珉也不例外地在递回玻璃杯时往下面压了一百美元。  
酒吧昏暗的灯光模糊了沈昌珉的五官。郑允浩借着清理吧台的机会走近他仔细打量，崭新的纸币被他叠成细长一条夹在指间。沈昌珉先看到那双过分性感的手，接着抬起视线与他对视，一双眼睛在昏黄灯光的映衬下显出温润琥珀般的质感，目光却冷淡锐利。  
郑允浩心里一震，嘴角微微挑起，唇上一颗小痣活色生香。他吹了声口哨，当着沈昌珉的面把那一张纸币放进了胸前的衣兜，一双丹凤眼里水光潋滟。  
他们回到沈昌珉的单身公寓做爱，黎明时交换了彼此的名字。

沈昌珉把油箱加满，在一家看起来还算干净整洁的旅馆前停下。  
悍马在小镇上已经算得上招摇，两个人的的异国血统顺势吸引了更多目光。郑允浩没等车停稳就打开车门，跳下去时还不忘拎起放在脚边的电脑。  
“你的电脑。”郑允浩站在车前把它扔给沈昌珉。  
“我觉得你该对它更温柔一点。”沈昌珉一把抓住，语气听不出调笑还是认真，“说到底我们都得靠它吃饭。”  
“那你就记得看好你的宝贝儿。”郑允浩偏头露出一个天真微笑，在明晃晃的阳光下戴起帽子，竟然还有些误入歧途的单纯学生模样。  
“我是得看好我的宝贝儿。”沈昌珉意味深长地和他对视，“你先去开房，我买点东西就回去。”  
郑允浩冲澡出来的时候沈昌珉已经坐在桌前对着电脑敲敲打打。旅馆的条件实在算不上舒适，房间放了一张双人床之后就已经拥挤不堪，淋浴间的墙壁上腻了些污渍让他忍不住皱眉。燥热的天气里只有一扇积了灰的风扇吱吱呀呀地工作，消耗电力的同时提供些聊胜于无的凉气。郑允浩拉过把椅子坐在他身边，扫一眼屏幕上快速滚动的数字便低下头，拿起桌上的三明治拆开包装。  
“你在挣钱吗？”  
“你再多说两句话我觉得我们就得欠债卖身了。”沈昌珉敲打键盘的动作不停。郑允浩耸耸肩没再出声，透过沾满污迹的玻璃看了看远方，最后把包装纸一扔整个人向后仰面倒在床上。  
“沈昌珉。”过了几分钟，郑允浩语气里甚至有点咬牙切齿，“今天再做我就废了你那根东西。”  
男人闻言笑出声来，手上的动作倒是更灵活轻巧：“对不起，我觉得你舍不得。”  
他语调愉悦，打完最后几个字后合上电脑。手边的冰镇草莓酸奶还剩半瓶，沈昌珉喝一口惬意地舒展开眉毛，站在床边抬起郑允浩的下巴俯身和他接吻。  
“我们现在有一张床，三个套子。”他在郑允浩感觉自己快要窒息的时候结束这个吻，“而我们都硬着。”  
不过他们到底也没在床上做爱——这张看起来颇有年头的双人床感觉实在摇摇欲坠。沈昌珉架着郑允浩把他放在窗台的边沿。男人背靠着冰冷的玻璃，被迫悬空的感觉让他不得不抓紧沈昌珉的肩膀。  
“你他妈……”郑允浩被激烈的性事搞得头昏脑涨，最后才使出力气拉扯沈昌珉的发尾。  
“我要去告你强奸。”他有气无力地说。  
沈昌珉手搭在他腰上轻轻揉捏，低头凑近他的耳垂，语调温柔像在说什么情话：“所以你说我们为什么会来到这个破烂地方睡觉？”

出事以后，郑允浩第一个反应就是大半夜地敲响了沈昌珉的家门。  
他坚持不懈地敲了四五分钟，期间还夹杂着几个手机通话。邻居已经开始隔着门骂街，倒是始作俑者站在楼道惨白的灯光下一脸正气。  
他听到沈昌珉拖沓的脚步声，几秒之后面前的门打开扑来一股凉气。郑允浩这时才感觉到自己的衬衣都已经被汗浸湿，然后他一把抓住沈昌珉的肩膀，直截了当地吻了上去。  
沈昌珉不明所以地被推到墙边，嘴唇磕到牙齿的滋味让他皱起眉来。不过郑允浩很快就松开他，自顾自地拿起玄关处放着的烟盒塞进自己的口袋：“沈昌珉，我们走。”  
被点名的男人愣了几秒钟，随即抓起门口衣架上的T恤套上脑袋。他拉开抽屉暗格拿出把小巧的手枪，转身就钻进了厨房。  
“你去我衣柜里拿几件衣服，床头的抽屉里还有两盒安全套。”他的声音遥遥传来。郑允浩从角落里拎出一只双肩包，打开他的衣柜没头没脑地把包塞满。  
沈昌珉把冰箱里方便带走的东西都扫荡一空，包括两盒酸奶三个番茄和五瓶矿泉水。冷冻柜里还放了几盒年代久远的午餐肉罐头，他没来得及看生产日期，全部都塞进了手上的塑料袋里。当做早餐的面包片剩了最后一个，沈昌珉顺便把它叼在嘴上，另只手拿起了睡前随手放在餐桌上的电脑。  
郑允浩手上拿着两根还没收拾整齐的数据线和耳机。沈昌珉冲着门口抬抬下巴，面包摇摇欲坠，一副随时都要拥抱地心引力的样子。  
“你的面包在掉渣。”郑允浩跟在沈昌珉身后说。  
前面的人只是简单地“哼”了一声，没有回头。

直到坐上车，沈昌珉才来得及看一眼手机。  
凌晨三点十六分。他坐在车里，旁边座位上是自己的炮友。他们正准备离开城市。  
荒诞剧也不过如此。沈昌珉揉了揉眉心，被打断的睡眠让他看起来神情恹恹。  
“你为什么找我？”他拉开一罐刚从自动贩卖机里取出来的咖啡。   
“我知道你会和我一起走。”郑允浩拿出一盒酸奶，借着路灯的暗淡光芒看清上面的口味，“我喜欢草莓，谢谢。”他顺便举起手上的纸盒，和沈昌珉的易拉罐轻轻碰杯：“我就知道。”  
“我给你开门是不是开得太容易了？”沈昌珉叹口气发动车子，说话的同时忍不住打了个哈欠，“我觉得你该在我门前哭几下的。”  
“得了吧。”郑允浩把衬衣顶端的纽扣松开，“我可没有人家小女孩可爱。”  
“可是我觉得你更漂亮。”沈昌珉尾音轻飘飘地落在空中。他开了点窗户，凉风吹进来让他头脑清醒不少。他又单手灌下去小半瓶仍旧冰凉矿泉水，然后才问：“说吧，你犯什么事了？”  
“我用酒瓶砸了个条子，他想睡我。”  
“听起来很酷，我猜他一定进了医院，然后派人想把你关进监狱。”沈昌珉吹了声口哨，“但你为什么知道他是条子？”  
“我看到了他的警官证——说起来，我还从他那顺了点东西给你。”郑允浩从口袋里摸出一副侧边印着花哨标志的墨镜扔在仪表盘上方。  
“非常感谢，不过我以为你没那么挑剔——”  
“如果你要是他，大概我们正在某个旅馆做爱。”郑允浩把座位放倒长出口气，声音里带点困倦。  
沈昌珉在红灯前停下车扭头看他：“我觉得我应该再确认一下，郑允浩。你砸的是警察不是某个黑帮二世祖吧？”  
“当然，怎么了？”  
“警察一般都不会连累无辜。”沈昌珉拿过墨镜把它推上头顶，懒洋洋地说，“它看起来很贵，但是我猜如果我们被找到的时候我把它架在你鼻梁上，那没准我还有救。”  
郑允浩半撑起眼皮瞟他一下，对这个听起来像是笑话的笑话不为所动：“遵纪守法的好公民，你现在已经和我上了一条贼船了，走吧。”  
沈昌珉吹了会风就把窗户关上。车座上搭着一件棒球衫，他腾出右手把它递给郑允浩：“这样说起来，我觉得你还得赔我一份工作。”  
“你是说你那个办公室里穿着西装吹冷气的朝九晚五吗？”郑允浩嗤笑出声，含混不清的话语中夹杂了点鼻音，“那明明只是你为非作歹的遮掩。”  
“但是我确实需要它。”沈昌珉急转弯拐上右侧的小路，在身边人的叫骂声中咧嘴一笑，“没准卖身给我是个不错的选择。”  
郑允浩翻个白眼，一时没再接话。车子已经向郊区驶去，灯光稀薄下来，窗外风声渐起。他盖着那件棒球衫，隐约中似乎闻到些木质香水的味道。  
“……晚安昌珉，开车注意安全。还有，我不太喜欢车震。”

郑允浩感觉自己已经很久没有安稳地睡上一觉。傍晚的时候他挣扎着睁开眼睛。沈昌珉正盘腿坐在一边继续研究他违法乱纪的黑客行径。郑允浩翻个身，于是正在摆弄电脑的男人停下了手。  
“去趟超市吗？”沈昌珉问。  
郑允浩撑着身体坐起来，顶着乱蓬蓬的头发动作缓慢地套上T恤和牛仔裤。沈昌珉倚在桌边清点钱夹，最后冲着郑允浩扬起他们仅剩的几张现金：“我希望这里的商店可以用银行卡付款。”  
“我们的钱呢？”郑允浩用凉水拍了拍脸，试图让自己清醒一点。  
“我觉得这事得问你，亲爱的。凌晨三点的袭击可不是什么好习惯，而沙漠里不总会长出来ATM机。”  
他们在夕阳下慢悠悠地向城中心走去，享受路途中难得的悠闲。郑允浩看着两个人的影子拖出模糊的痕迹，甚至生出了一种自己正在旅行散心的错觉。他们用了十五分钟从城区边缘走向中间，商店难得有干净的玻璃墙面和明亮的灯光。  
他们站在门口观望了一下，然后郑允浩先推开了门。  
沈昌珉站在外面端详天边色彩浓郁饱满的金色薄云，偶尔回头看一眼店里的男人。郑允浩没用多长时间就站到了他的身边，手上拎了一大袋食物和水，胸前的口袋里插了两只烟，一个口香糖还有一只玫瑰。  
“收获不错。”沈昌珉拆开口香糖的锡纸把它扔进嘴里，“我马上就出来。”  
他又买了些路上用得到的零碎物品做储备，和刚才对着郑允浩打情骂俏的女孩又毫不羞涩地抛了几个媚眼。他带着三只烟和两朵不知名的花出门，身上浓烈的香水味让郑允浩下意识微微蹙眉。  
“她们总是更偏爱你。”他很快笑起来。  
沈昌珉回头，隔着玻璃门与里面的某个女人对视。然后他轻轻触碰郑允浩的肩膀，偏过头和这个刚才还被自己宣称为兄长的男人接吻。  
“可没办法，我还是偏爱你。”

他们最后在淋浴间又做了一次，然后旁边传来砸墙的声音：“隔壁的同性恋，我警告你们，我可是个基督徒。”  
“对不起，我也是。”郑允浩和沈昌珉对视一眼，笑着喊回去。  
夜色深沉的时候他们倒在那张咿呀作响的床上。房间里闷热极了，但沈昌珉还是从背后抱住郑允浩。男人动了动身子，发出些意味不明的抱怨，很快就陷入了睡眠。而他眨眨眼睛，决定不告诉郑允浩网络上的通缉信息已经被自己撤掉的消息。

太阳从东方升起。  
沈昌珉从背包里找出件干净的T恤穿上，郑允浩正在洗澡，水声夹杂着抱怨充斥了整个房间。  
“沈昌珉你的内裤真的太小了！”  
这是他们开车出来的第三十六天，他们用掉了一千多加仑汽油，六颗子弹，六千八百三十五美元和十九个安全套。

-

Cold Sand

 

沙漠的夜，气温总是掉得很厉害。  
他们随便找了块避风的地方将车停下。沈昌珉揉揉眉心，靠在座位上放松筋骨。长时间的驾驶让他觉得头疼。郑允浩半撑起身子够到后座上的塑料袋，在里面翻翻找找：“酸奶要吗？三明治？看起来再不吃就要变质了。”  
“我们昨天才把它从商店带走。”沈昌珉接过一个看起来没精打采的面包，拿在手上端详了几秒，“我还要一罐啤酒。”  
易拉罐上还带着白日里残存的热度，他开了窗，带着土腥味的凉风吹进来。沈昌珉探出去小半个脑袋吹风，打开啤酒时里面的气泡争先恐后地上涌，小麦和酒精的味道飘散在空气中闻起来很是诱人。  
郑允浩叼着一袋牛奶不停切换电台的频道，最终在骂出一句脏话后放弃了挣扎。荒无人烟的沙漠里每到夜晚就寂静又压抑，他斜倚在车门上盯着铺满星辰的夜空发呆，最后还是沈昌珉先出了声：“下来走走吧。”  
说是走走，不过也只是站在车门大开的越野旁边站着说些闲话。沈昌珉从后座下面捡出一件沾满灰尘的T恤，翻出还算干净的反面擦了擦占满尘土的引擎盖，两个人就索性直接躺在了上面。  
“明天换我来开车好了。”郑允浩看身边的人脸色疲惫得厉害，想了想开口说，“反正这路上也没人，不会出事的。”  
沈昌珉瞥他一眼，双眸亮晶晶的很是漂亮，但里面夹杂的戏谑却又赤裸裸。郑允浩用手撑起身子虚张声势，刚想再说什么就被男人直接堵住了嘴唇。  
沈昌珉含混不清的声音在呼吸交叠中落入郑允浩的耳中：“你身上的奶味很重。”

他们之前做爱都是在车里。  
郑允浩下意识地想要推拒，却一边不自觉地被亲吻中的酒精味道吸引。他微微闭了眼睛，睫毛在风中颤抖不停，让人无端生出些怜爱。  
沈昌珉的手指穿过他的发梢，又一路下滑到脖颈。郑允浩的衬衣纽扣被慢慢解开，衣服散落下来铺在汽车前盖上，裸露的胸膛肌肉线条紧实，微微的起伏在昏暗光线下显得十足隐秘又动人。  
沈昌珉换了位置站在他身前，俯身啃咬他线条锋利的下颌。郑允浩不轻不重地拍他的头顶，语调里带点克制的欲望：“回车里去吧。”  
“车里不好收拾。”沈昌珉好像只有在这种时候才显得乖顺——其实也不过是固执的另一种表达，“而且你刚刚还说路上没人。”他实在有双如同溪水般纯净透亮的眼睛，即使郑允浩明知道这不过只是假象，也很难拒绝这样一个男人。  
毕竟他们第一次做爱也是这样。  
于是郑允浩没再坚持：“套子是不是还在车里。”   
沈昌珉脱下刚才因为发凉的晚上而随手拿出来的外套，从车座缝隙中掏出两个方形塑料包装。他随手把衣服搭在车门上，口袋里的手机突然震动了起来。  
“怎么了？”郑允浩坐起身回头看他，肩胛骨突出的样子看起来性感过头。  
“没什么，比特币要跌了。”  
“你不去处理一下吗？我可不想之后的路上只能风餐露宿。”郑允浩抬高下巴冲他微笑，一双凤眼轻佻，“趁着我们都还没硬。”  
“这种事情怎么会有你重要。”沈昌珉把手机向车里一丢，再凑上去时吻就变得潮湿又火热。情欲总是让人变得赤裸直接，郑允浩隔着裤子抚摸他半勃起的性器，语意调侃：“你说得是很好听。”  
“我做得也很好。”沈昌珉舔弄他的耳垂，呼出的热气让郑允浩微微颤抖，“你又不是不知道。”

他们昨天傍晚离开那个小城，郑允浩身上还留着沐浴露的水果味道，沈昌珉深呼吸的动作让他稍稍偏过身子。  
“很甜。”沈昌珉因为他的动作低笑。郑允浩抬起视线，面前的男人眉眼在月光下轮廓清晰，漂亮又性感。他舔舔嘴唇，伸手解开沈昌珉的裤子，故意在灼热的阴茎顶端轻轻磨蹭。  
“沈昌珉，你废话很多。”郑允浩眯起眼睛，目光带点挑衅。  
沈昌珉不动声色地握上他的腰窝，一只手在尾椎处轻轻打转：“这种事可急不来。”面前的人瘦却不弱，肌肉线条鲜明又性感。要他说来，是最适合做爱的模样。  
郑允浩的裤子被扯下丢在挡风玻璃上，修长的双腿虚虚搭在沈昌珉的腰际。所谓的扩张最后还是在亲吻中变成草草了事，沈昌珉把安全套凑在他嘴边。郑允浩唇角翘起，一颗小痣活色生香。  
“你真的很无聊。”他这么说，还是用牙齿帮沈昌珉撕开包装。男人用性器在郑允浩腿根处轻轻摩擦，手指包裹住他胀大的阴茎上下动作。  
“你看，你很喜欢我这个样子。”沈昌珉琥珀色的眼睛微弯像林间天真无害的雏鹿，笑容里带着一股泉水清甜的味道——在沙漠里，就更让人食髓知味。他抬起郑允浩的双腿，试探性地埋进阴茎顶端。郑允浩环着他脖颈的手臂微微收紧，沈昌珉拍拍他紧实的臀肉，又深入几分。  
“放松些。”他这么说，轻吻郑允浩抿紧的嘴角。动作间男人的性器蹭在沈昌珉腹部，好看的唇齿间漏出几声喘息。  
沈昌珉稍稍退出，接着便重重撞进郑允浩的身体。湿热的后穴包裹着他的性器，快感一寸寸地缠绕上来，让冷色的夜晚也变得暧昧。郑允浩骤然紧绷的脊背让他冒出些说不清的怜惜，夹杂着雄性动物虚幻的征服欲，变成落在肩头的吻。沈昌珉握上他的欲望，身后的疼痛就在快意之中变得迟钝。  
“昌珉。”郑允浩低低地喊他的名字，扬起头落入眼中的是月光柔和星辰遥遥。沈昌珉的头发被风吹起，露出额头和锋利的眉眼。他抽插的动作干脆利落，偶尔恶意地顶过郑允浩的前列腺，惹得男人微不可闻的呜咽。  
哪里是受惊之后会飞奔逃开的鹿，分明就是一头对着猎物穷追不舍的狼崽。适应之后快感也汹涌而至，从尾椎窜上头顶，郑允浩攥紧了他的发尾，在情欲中颠簸不平，一路驶向远方。  
沈昌珉依旧是开车的人。  
“哥。”他耳鬓厮磨，“允浩哥。”情事里的称呼总沾染上不清不楚的黏腻，郑允浩微蹙了眉，一只手探下去自渎。他的性器硬得发疼，随着动作目光都带上雾气，却露出令人意外的悲悯和慈爱。沈昌珉爱极郑允浩这幅样子，毫不犹豫地把儿时曾幻想过的兄长安上他的模样。  
他深深进入郑允浩的身体，动作在激烈和野蛮之间的临界点上。原本垫在车盖上的T恤被揉搓出大片褶皱，掉下时荡起小片尘土。沈昌珉将他的双腿分得更开，垂下眼看到郑允浩骨节漂亮的手指握着阴茎，性感得让他发疼。  
他的手捋过郑允浩柔顺的黑发：“你违背了你的上帝。”  
郑允浩收回目光，一双黑亮的眼睛里映出眼前男人的影子。他快要射出来，连轻轻勾起嘴角的动作都缓慢而艳丽：“因为你。”  
带着情欲的嗓音沙哑。沈昌珉把郑允浩拉近自己，压着低喘在肉体的碰撞声中喊郑允浩的名字，没有前缀也没有后缀，一派缠绵柔情。  
允浩，允浩。发音时嘴唇轻轻聚起，像是要亲吻的样子。郑允浩如他所愿地凑近，送上自己嫣红漂亮的嘴唇。沈昌珉在深吻中叹息。  
实在很甜。  
郑允浩锁骨处坠了一条项链，做成羽毛形状的铜色吊坠在动作中荡起小小的弧度。他们昨天在一个地面污水横流的杂货市场买下这件做工有些粗制滥造的首饰，原因是沈昌珉说它太衬郑允浩的皮肤。  
是最原始的，性欲和冲动。  
郑允浩眼角水光潋滟，让沈昌珉想念起他初次见到男人的样子。板正的白色衬衣，最顶端的纽扣贴紧喉结下方，像是个无趣克制的人，五官却精致冷艳。他端起玻璃杯，沈昌珉在昏暗灯光中看到中指上一颗痣，瞬间被晃了心神。  
一百元，一次酣畅淋漓的性爱，异国他乡的萍水相逢，带着柑橘味香薰和精液的味道。  
他们现在正在亡命天涯——或者，只是要去个什么地方。什么地方并不重要，只知道路上有沙土石块，刺鼻的汽油味和一身汗水，啤酒和牛奶，性爱和爱。  
沈昌珉抚摸他后背的肌肉线条，在情欲里动作却温柔得像是拥抱。  
欲望和信仰，二选一的题目。  
“好，因为我。”沈昌珉弯起嘴角，抽插的动作干脆利落。情欲像沙漠里生长出的海洋，拍打在人心头最脆弱敏感的地方。  
他选我。

他们准备回车里去的时候突然起了风。粗砺的沙石扑面而来，刮得人皮肤生疼。郑允浩还没来得及穿上衣服，脊背在夜里雪白一片。他觉得有点冷，但马上沈昌珉的气味凑上来拥抱他，是男人之前搭在门边的外套。  
沈昌珉修长的手指滑过郑允浩贴着领口的皮肤，飞沙走石的夜里升腾起不合时宜的温情脉脉。他俯下身贴近男人的耳边，语调是情事过后也一如既往的清澈明晰：  
“要不要试试，开到这条路的尽头？”

-END-


End file.
